Guardian of the Mikaelsons
by NovaWolfe waterwitchxx
Summary: For thousands of years the Mikaelson siblings were thought of as hated by everyone and only loved by their own siblings, however what if that wasn't the case? What if there was someone who loved them more than anything else? Who was willing to die for them over and over again? Her name is Lila Woods, she absolutely loves/cares for the Mikaelson siblings, one in particular, but who?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampires Diaries or The Originals, the only thing i own are my O/C's Lila, Rafe, Raphael, Gabriel and Zander, and possibly more O/C's later.

 ***SPOILER WARNING***

 **Set just before Season 4 of the Originals, If you don't like Spoilers, you shouldn't read past this point-**

Chapter 1 - Help.

My name is Lila Woods, well not really, my last name is not Woods but that is a cover name because if people knew my real name I would be a target, I'm a witch but I'm also immortal, not a vampire though, just immortal.

I was born over 1000 years ago but I only look 23, I have dark brown hair and naturally purple eyes, i know odd right? But i like it.

I'm about average height for a 23 year old, maybe a tiny bit taller but not by much.

Believe it or not I am actually close friends with the Mikaelsons, or better known as the Original Family, the first known vampires to be created, the oldest living vampires, who can only be killed by White Oak but the last of it was recently destroyed.

I've known the Mikaelson siblings since they were children, we all grew up together, they knew I was a witch while growing up, their mother was too, all the siblings had potential to be witches/warlocks when they were human but the only one that really tapped into that power was Kol, the rest of them didn't before they became vampires, that was one of the things Kol missed after being turned, being able to do magic.

We found out not long after them being turned into vampires that Niklaus is a hybrid of a vampire and a werewolf, though his werewolf side was supressed by a spell cast by their Mother Esther at Mikael's request to stop Nik from being a hybrid, that spell was later broken.

Out of all the Mikaelson siblings though I am closest with Nik and Kol, I still care about the others but they are the two I am closest to, I would do anything to protect the Mikaelson Siblings.

A little while ago I parted from them because I needed time to myself, I think that was like 1-2 years ago now but I did keep checking on them every few months but I haven't checked on them for like 5 months or so now.

I decided to do a locator spell on the Mikaelsons and discovered that Nik is still in New Orleans but the bodies of Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and Freya are….just down the road.

It baffled me so I went outside since it was night time and saw a moving truck driving up to my house so I leant against the doorframe with my arms folded waiting but when the truck stopped I was surprised about who got out, Hayley, I was surprised so I said "Hayley? How did you find me? And what are you doing here?"

She asked me to wait a moment then she got Hope out from the other side of the truck and let me greet her then Hayley said "Freya managed to get a general area location before things happened then all I had to do was ask around town until somebody recognised you from the photo I had then they told me where you lived"

I nodded slightly and invited her in so she accepted then I said "since I just did a locator spell that told me Freya, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol were just down the road is it safe to assume they are in coffins in the back of that van?"

Hayley nodded slightly and I nodded then said "make yourself at home, I'll bring them in" she nodded again and went inside then I went to the van and used magic to levitate all 4 coffins out of the truck and into the living room, I have a very big living room and wanted to keep the coffins in sight where I could protect them.

I got Hayley something to eat and drink and I got juice for Hope to drink as well so Hayley thanked me then I said "so what happened? The last I checked everything was ok" she asked if she could tell me in the morning because she's being driving for a while and is very tired so I said of course and gave her the 2nd bedroom to rest in with Hope then she ended up going to sleep asap.

In the morning we moved Hope's playpen to the living room since she was still asleep in it then I made Hayley tea and we sat down together in the living room as she began the long explanation of what has happened in New Orleans since I left.

Once she was done with the explanation I was more than livid at Marcel, Vincent, Tristan, Aurora and Lucien, however I was glad to hear that Tristan is repeatedly drowning in the bottom of the sea somewhere, unable to escape, that Aurora had suffered too and I was pleased that Lucien is dead.

At the moment though I was pretty much shaking with anger at what Marcel and Vincent did so Hayley knew not to touch me right now as I paced in the living room angrily.

Once I had calmed down enough I cast every protective spell I know on my home and on the coffins so Hayley ended up asking what I was doing so I said "I need to keep Marcel or anyone else from locating the coffins or from being able to get to them at least, that's what I'm doing, nobody will get near these coffins and we'll find a way to cure them all together and save Nik from Marcel"

Hayley nodded and over the next week or so we began researching everything we could to try and find a cure for all of them, we weren't having much luck.

This evening though we needed a break so Hayley was playing around with Hope and I just opened Kol's coffin and was upset when I saw what Marcel had done to his neck.

I brushed some hair out of his face gently and stroked one of his cheeks with my thumb sadly and silently vowed that I would find a cure for them all and would make Marcel pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Dream World.

(Dream World, Normal Pov)

Rebekah, Freya, Elijah and Kol were all in the house in the Dream world, it was the evening so they were having dinner together and talking when Kol went silent which made the others look at him and Rebekah said "Kol? What is it?"

Kol put his left hand's fingertips against his cheek gently confused and said "Freya can we still feel what happens to our bodies?" Freya nodded slightly and said "why?"

Kol said "I just felt someone brush my hair out of my face and stroke my cheek" that surprised them and Elijah said slightly jealously "Hayley wouldn't be doing that" they all shook their heads in agreement and Rebekah said "but Lila would"

That made them realise and Elijah said "what are the chances that Hayley found Lila?" Freya said "higher than you'd think, I mean I did give her a general area with my locator spell and if Hayley is persistent enough then I'm sure she will find Lila if she hasn't already"

Elijah nodded and said "Hayley is persistent, and she knows that Lila's help could make a big difference with trying to find a cure" they nodded in agreement then they went back to dinner.

(Real World, Lila's Pov)

It had been almost 4 weeks since I opened Kol's coffin and saw what Marcel did and we'd kept searching for a cure but I also couldn't leave the house because I needed to stay and protect the coffins so usually it would be Hayley that has to venture out for clues and stuff but she would leave Hope with me because it's safer.

The first thing we'd decided to try was to gather samples from all the different werewolves clans that had been used to create the incurable bite to try and see if we could make a cure from that, but locating a werewolf from each individual pack is not easy, and like I said I would have to send Hayley out to get the samples and we've only managed to get 1 so far.

Today was another break day where Hayley could focus on Hope and I opened Kol's coffin again so Hayley said "what are you doing?" I smiled slightly and said "I'm going in through Kol's mind, to speak to all of them and update them"

Hayley looked surprised and said "you can do that while they are under Freya's spell?" I nodded and she urged me to do it and tell Elijah that she loves him, I told her I would.

After that I made sure I was seated but that I was holding Kol's hand as I did the spell that Astral Projected me into the Dream world via Kol's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Impending Doom

* * *

(Dream World, Lila's Pov)

When I appeared in the dream world it was lovely and sunny so the Mikaelson siblings were having a picnic outside but they currently had their backs to me so I said "well isn't this lovely and cosy!"

They were all surprised when they looked and saw me and Rebekah vamp sped over to me and pulled me into a hug as she said "Lila!" I chuckled and hugged her back and said "hey Bekah"

She looked happy to see me and she soon enough pulled away but I didn't have much of a break before I was pulled into a hug by Freya who greeted me then the same with Elijah and when he pulled away that just left Kol.

Kol and I looked at each other and after a moment rushed to each other and pulled each other into a close relieved hug as he said "Lila" I just said "Kol" when we pulled apart he said "I think I feel you holding my hand outside of here"

I chuckled and nodded as I said "yeah I jumped in here through your mind because I've linked minds with you before so our connection is stronger, more stable"

They nodded and Freya said "so I'm guessing Hayley found you?" I nodded and said "yeah few weeks ago now, we've been searching for a cure for all of you together"

Rebekah said "any luck?" I said "not at first, but we're going to try Nik's idea first, gather all the venom of the different wolf packs to try and create a cure from that, but no luck on anything that can cure yours or Freya's problem yet, we've been trying to find a cure for all of you I swear"

Elijah said "maybe that's the problem, you've been trying to find a cure for all of us at the same time, maybe you should focus on finding the cures one by one, one at a time"

I nodded slightly and said "you have a good point there, we'll do that, but since yours and Kol's is the one that's apparently incurable that is the one we will focus on first"

They nodded and Freya said "how many samples of werewolf venom have you got so far?" I sighed sadly and said "only 1, it's hard trying to single out a wolf from each pack, they're not always the easiest to find and they don't really co-operate very well, and they're not always in nearby area, they're all over the place"

They understood that and realised that we're lucky to have 1 already after just 4 weeks or so of searching, then we sat down together in the picnic area and spent a bit of time together, Elijah, Bekah Kol and I were reminiscing about fun times we used to have and filling Freya in on a couple of fun things we did in the past.

After a couple of hours or so though the others worried when my nose started bleeding so I just wiped it away and said "that's my cue to leave, time's up here, sorry" they started saying that they understand and don't blame me for having to go.

We said our temporary goodbyes and just before I left I said "oh by the way Elijah, Hayley told me to tell you that she loves you" Elijah smiled happily and slightly sadly as he said "tell her I love her too"

I nodded slightly sadly and said "I will, I promise you, all of you, we will find a way to save you, I won't let any of you die permanently, I never have and I never will" they nodded again and I left.

* * *

(Back in Real World, Time Skip)

It had been another 4 weeks or so now and I had regularly visited the others in the dream world to keep them updated while also locating more werewolves from different packs so Hayley could continue getting samples.

We now have 2 samples, we thought we had 3 but we made a mistake of getting venom from two people in the same pack, we thought they were from different packs.

This night though is when everything started going wrong, I was just getting out of the shower when certain warning signs appeared, warning signs that happen to alert members of my witch family to our ascensions, when the signs appear it means you have 2 weeks before your Ascension Day, that was just terrible news right now.

I ended up just going to bed straight after that.

In the morning I was in the living room watching over Hope while Hayley was in the shower and doing her morning routine, she didn't take very long so soon she was dried and dressed so she was with us in the living room now and we took Hope to play outside in the flowers, have a little picnic in the sun.

It was late in the afternoon when Hayley finally started questioning why I was being so quiet today and brooding more than usual so I just said "I guess I just wish finding the cures was easy so we could find them sooner rather than later"

She nodded in agreement accepting that as an answer but it was only part of the reason I was so quiet today.

We had just finished dinner later in the evening when an idle thought crossed my mind but something made it stick and I decided it was something I should do so I grabbed my keys and my jacket so Hayley said "where are you going?"

I just smiled slightly and said "into the beast's den" she looked confused until she realised what I meant then she said "what?! Are you crazy?" I shrugged and said "depends on who you ask"

She gave me a stern look then she said "it's way too dangerous" I shook my head and said "it's not like he can kill me Hayley, I need to do this" she looked unsure so I just said "stay here with Hope, stay inside where it's safe, nobody can touch you in here, if anything happens call me and let me know ok? I'll be back as soon as I can" she nodded reluctantly then I went into my car and started speeding off as fast as legally possible to New Orleans.

* * *

Thank you all for reading this far, please favourite and review if you liked it, i would love to hear your opinions on this story and whether or not i should continue with it alongside my other story 'A New Wolf in Bucharest', these are going to be my two main focuses if you like this story :) thank you all again, have a nice day! :)


End file.
